lotrfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Elfowie
Elfowie, Quendi '( ) – pierwsza rasa z Dzieci Ilúvatara, nazywana z tej racji „Pierworodnymi”. Uznawani za najpiękniejszą i najmądrzejszą rasę w Śródziemiu, w szczególności dzięki swojej nieśmiertelności. Na początku wszyscy posiadali miano 'Eldarów nadane im przez Oromëgo, ale później nosili je tylko ci, którzy poszli za nim na Zachód. Historia Obudzenie i wędrówka Elfowie zostali ulepieni a następnie obudzeni, praktycznie zaraz po stworzeniu gwiazd. Stało się to nad zatoką (lub Jeziorem) Cuiviénen. Zobaczywszy gwiazdy, usłyszawszy szmer wody pozostali wierni na zawsze zachwytowi nad nimi. Wyrazili to w słowach i śpiewie. Wzbudziło to zachwyt Oromëgo, który zaprosił ich do Valinoru. Od pierwszych chwil kuszeni przez Melkora, tworzyli podziały, zawracali, lub zatrzymywali się w drodze. Część z nich (Avari) została nawet nad wodą przebudzenia. Melkor też prawdopodobnie chwytał ich, czyniąc ze złapanych orków. Jednak Ilúvatar, oraz dobra wola elfów sprawiały, że złe czyny mogły mieć dobre konsekwencje. Przed stworzeniem Słońca Podstępy Melkora skłoniły Valarów do rozpoczęcia wojny, mającej doprowadzić do schwytania go i tym samym ochronienia elfów. Bitwa zakończona zniszczeniem Utumna doprowadziła do przeobrażenia Śródziemia. Jednocześnie trwała podróż elfów do Valinoru rozciągnięta w czasie. Podczas niej niektórzy zostawali na dłużej w lasach, inni parli szybko do przodu. Przywódca jednej grupy – Elwë – spotkał w lesie Melianę i stał oniemiały przez wiele lat, część jego grupy rozdzieliła się i dotarła do Amanu, inna została fundując królestwo Doriathu. W efekcie do Valinoru dotarli Vanayarowie i Ñoldorowie (którzy założyli tam miasto Tirion), a także grupa Telerich zwana Falmari. Inni pozostali w Śródziemiu dzieląc się na dwa główne szczepy – Sindarów i Nandorów. Jedną z najcenniejszych rzeczy, jaką kiedykolwiek stworzyli elfowie, były Silmarile. Wykuł je Fëanor, pochodzący ze szczepu Ñoldorów i zamknął w nich światło Dwóch Drzew. Nienawidził on Morgotha ale jednocześnie był pod wpływem jego manipulacji. Morgoth ukradł kamienie, co uzależniło Feanora od myśli aby zabrać swoich ludzi i próbować je odzyskać. Ruszył z częścią plemienia północnym przejściem do Śródziemia. Podczas wędrówki zginęło bardzo wielu elfów. Na skutek przewinień popełnianych przez Ñoldorów, Valinor został przed nimi zamknięty (Zakaz Valarów), zaś wielu z nich osiedliło się w Śródziemiu i odeszło z niego dopiero po zakończeniu Trzeciej Ery. Bitwa o Beleriand Pierwsza Era rozpoczęła się wraz z utworzeniem Słońca i Księżyca. Rozpoczęła się też Wojna o Beleriand która trwała przez całą erę zakończoną Wojną Gniewu. Przybywający do Beleriandu Ñoldorowie, a także żyjący tam Teleri zakładali miasta i królestwa, które podczas kolejnych bitew i krwawych wydarzeń były zniszczone. Wielu elfów, na czele z królem Fingolfinem zginęło w Dagor Bragollach. Pierwszym z początku wielkim sukcesem była bitwa Nirnaeth Arnoediad, która skończyła się jednak zniszczeniem Hithlum. Niecały wiek później upadł Gondolin. W tym czasie też Krasnoludowie zniszczyli Doriath. Nieliczni elfowie którzy nie uciekali żyli potajemnie w lasach. Ocalałe garstki schroniły się w Przystani Sirionu pod wodzą Gil-galada i Cirdana a także Eärendila. Ten ostatni udał się do Valinoru aby przebłagać Valarów i poprosić o pomoc. Dzięki temu Morgoth został unieszkodliwiony a część Elfów mogła opuścić Śródziemie. Beleriand jednak został wówczas zatopiony. Czas Pierścieni Nienawiść do elfów pozostała jednak wśród sług Morgotha, z których najpotężniejszym był Sauron. Pod postacią Annatara namówił on Celebrimbora do wykucia Pierścieni Władzy. Stały się one podłożem zniewalania przez Saurona elfów jak i ludzi przez obie następne ery. Ludzie powoli nabierali pewności i roztropności, uczyli się od elfów wielu umiejętności, byli jednak także pod silnymi wpływami zła, silniejszym niż elfowie. Nieszczęście pierścieni zakończyło się wraz ze zniszczeniem Jedynego Pierścienia na końcu Trzeciej Ery, wtedy też zakończyła się misja elfów i prawie wszyscy opuszczali Śródziemie udając się do Valinoru - krainy szczęścia. Ich główne siedziby - Mroczna Puszcza, Lindon, Lothlórien, Rivendell opustoszały, pozostawiając być może tylko nieznane innym garstki. W czasach budowy królestw ludzkich kilka rodów, szczególnie królewskich, wzbogaciło swoją krew o krew elfów, dzięki miłości między osobami tych dwóch ras. Najgłośniejszą historią dawnych dni była wielka miłość Luthien i Berena. Idril, urodzona jeszcze w Valinorze, pokochała Tuora. Książ Imrazôr rozkochał w sobie Mithrellas, a pierwszy król czwartej Ery - Elessar - nie dość, że miał domieszkę takiej krwi, to również wziął za żonę elfkę - Arwenę. Krew elficka płynęła m.in w rodach królów Numenoru, Arnoru, Gondoru i książąt Dol Amroth. Półelfowie mogli wybrać do której rasy chcą należeć. Przyszłość elfów Elfowie, wraz z tym jak ich duch wykorzystuje ciało, zanikają, stając się niewidoczne, stąd nie można stwierdzić czy później pozostawali na świecie. Do końca świata będą niewidoczni, oprócz tych, którzy będą ewidentnie chcieli się ukazać. Ich rola po Dagor Dagorath nie jest jeszcze znana. Charakterystyka Wygląd Wzrostem podobni do ludzi (ok. 180 cm.), jednak byli od nich bardziej smukli a często też wyżsi (najwyżsi byli Vanyarowie). Postawa wdzięczna nie mniej mocna. Włosy mieli różne, choć w poszczególnych szczepach dominowały charakterystyczne dla nich kolory: u Vanyarów złote, u Ñoldorów ciemne, czarne, brązowe lub rude, a u Telerich ciemne lub srebrne, choć były wyjątki od tej reguły. Zdarzały się włosy białe, srebrno-złote, lub z miedzianymi pasemkami. Nie mieli zarostu, poza pojedynczymi przypadkami, a prawdopodobnie było to związane z wiekiem. Wiadomo że brodę miał najstarszy w Śródziemiu Cirdan, a Mahtan miał brodę w teoretycznym drugim okresie swojego życia. Potomkowie półelfów również często byli pozbawieni zarostu (np. dom książęcy w Dol Amroth). Oczy jeśli już opisywane to najczęściej jako szare - odbijały silnie światło gwiazd. Niekiedy ciemne. Olwë miał wyjątkowe oczy niebieskie. Uszy ich, wbrew przekonaniu, nie były szpiczaste, co najwyżej nieznacznie bardziej zaznaczone niż u ludzi. Zachowanie Elfowie byli znani również ze swego jedwabistego głosu, to oni ułożyli większość pieśni Śródziemia. Ponad wszystko uwielbiali śpiew i poezję, to oni nauczyli mowy wszystkie inne istoty Ardy. Potrafili rozmawiać myślach ("ósanwe", za pomocą "sanwe-latya" - otwarcia umysłu). Zazwyczaj nie sypiali, jednak "odpoczywali umysłem" poprzez pobudzenie go do przyjemnych myśli o pięknych rzeczach. Byli oburęczni. Niezwykle silni, aczkolwiek ludzie z Pierwszej Ery bywali od nich silniejsi (choć nie tak zręczni). Mieli bardziej czułe zmysły od ludzi, w szczególności słuch i wzrok. Poczęcie, życie i śmierć Jako początek swojego życia uznawali poczęcie, i rocznice tego wydarzenia obchodzili, tym bardziej że ich umysły dojrzewały szybciej niż ludzi. W pierwszym roku życia potrafili już mówić, chodzić a nawet tańczyć. Przeciwnie do ciał, które rozwijały się w pełni po około 50-100 latach. W Wieku 20 lat wyglądali jak 7-letnie dzieci, wiek dojrzewania rozpoczynali ok. 50-tki. Niezwykle cenili monogamię, jedno małżeństwo w ciągu całego życia (znany jest tylko jeden przypadek powtórnego ożenku po śmierci żony, jeden raz została zanotowana też separacja, skończona zresztą morderstwem). Posiadali zazwyczaj kilkoro dzieci (tylko jeden przypadek posiadania aż 7 dzieci), które rodziły się w długich odstępach czasu. Elfowie byli obdarzeni nieśmiertelnością. Nie dotykały ich choroby i zarazy, aczkolwiek wielu elfów zmarło podczas przeprawy przez lody Helcaraxe. Podobnie jak ludzie, mogli jednak zginąć od miecza, ognia lub nawet ze smutku. Mogli również wyrzec się nieśmiertelności, jak Lúthien (dla Berena) czy Arwena (dla Aragorna). Elfowie z czasem nużyły się życiem w Śródziemiu i odpływały do Amanu. Dusza elfów (fea) którzy zginęli wędrowała do Domu Mandosa w Valinorze. Po okresie spoczynku mogła zostać powtórnie przywrócona do życia w takim samym ciele (hroa) jak poprzednio. Nie zdarzało się to w Śródziemiu oprócz dwóch przypadków: Glorfindela oraz Luthien, która jednak powróciła jako śmiertelniczka.J.R.R. Tolkien, Christopher Tolkien (ed.), Morgoth's Ring, "Part Three. The Later Quenta Silmarillion: (II) The Second Phase: Laws and Customs among the Eldar" Fea elfów mogą zwlekać z udaniem się do Amanu i błąkać się po świecie. Kontakty z nimi są zabronione, ale to czyli prawd. nekromanci, m.in. Czarnoksiężnik z Angmaru. Natura i charakter Elfowie mieli naturę bliskom Ainurom. Kochali wodę, gwiazdy, z tej racji że obudzili się nad zatoką pod światłem gwiazd. Mieli naturę ciekawą, chętną do nauki, poszerzania wiedzy i umiejętności. Brzydzili się złem, i byli mniej podatni na manipulacje i podszepty złego niż ludzie, chyba że przychodziło ono do nich w pięknej formie. Co więcej, wytwory ich rąk często same w sobie raziły zło - jak lembasy czy liny które parzyły skórę Golluma. Mieli też wady, zarozumiałość, pychę, zazdrość (np. dom Feanora), czy podejrzliwość i nieuzasadniona nienawiść (Saeros). Zwyczaje, zajęcia Elfowie zazwyczaj zajmowali się tymi zajęciami jakie były charakterystyczne dla ich rasy i szczepu. Np. Noldorowie zajmowali się często kowalstwem artystycznym, Teleri budowali statki a Sindarowie byli związani z lasem. Obie płcie były równie zręczne, jednak mężczyźni często rozwijali sztukę wojenną, podczas gdy kobiety wolały ćwiczyć sztukę uzdrawiania. Nie było to jednak regułą. Zazwyczaj mówiono że znają magię, jednak wydaje się że elfowie używali tego określenia aby uprościć, lub pozostawić w tajemnicy sposób wykonania. Poprzez lata nabierali niezwyklej wiedzy i umiejętności, która wielu mogła się wydawać magią. Nigdy jednak nie potwierdzono istnienia jakiś konkretnych magicznych energii. Narzeczeństwo trwało ok. roku, lecz na długo przedtem elfowie wybierali swoich przyszłych małżonków. Przy zaręczynach ofiarowywano sobie pierścienie podczas uroczystego spotkania rodzin. Później obrączki te zwracano i zastępowano małżeńskimi. Wtedy też matka panny młodej ofiarowywała zięciowi jakiś wyrób jubilerski, on też składał dar rodzinie. Jeśli tego nie zrobił i nie otrzymał pozwolenia na ślub nie był uznawany przez rodzinę za powinowatego. Bardzo rzadko dochodziło do zrywania zaręczyn. Małżeństwo uważano za zawarte po wymianie obietnic i konsumpcji. Fizyczna bliskość była u elfów niezwykle osobista i intymna, a pozamałżeńskie, lub przedmałżeńskie zdarzenia wręcz dla nich niewyobrażalne. Powodowało to niezwykle duże zaufanie małżonków do siebie, nawet pomimo czasem długiej rozłąki. Dzieci rodziły się przeważnie w czasach spokojnych. Elfowie potrafili swoje libido skierować na inne zainteresowania - jak np. sztukę.http://www.tolkiengateway.net/wiki/Elves Stroje Glównymi cechami strojów wszystkich elfów była wygoda, prostota, użycie niezwykłych materiałów. Strój miał podkreślać osobę nie na odwrót. Stroje podróżne, leśne były oszczędniejsze, zazwyczaj w kolorach szarych zielonych lub czymś co łączyło je oba, rzadziej w brązach lub burych. Prawie wszystkie nosiły płaszcze wierzchnie z kapturami. Elfy leśne i w Doriacie zielone, Sindarowie oraz w Lothlórien szare. Noldorowie niekiedy srebrne. Stroje wierzchnie prawie wszystkich elfów pozwalały być niezauważonym w ich naturalnym środowisku. Stroje reprezentacyjne mogły mieć więcej kolorów. Luthien nosiła błękitna suknię, Galadriela niekiedy srebrno-złotą. Kolor biały uważany był za szlachetny. Mogły też być kolory purpurowy czy granatowy i in. Takie stroje miały więcej wzorów szczególnie kwiatów liści lub wzorów morskich u Sindarich. Niekiedy stroje świeciły własnym delikatnym światłem. Ozdoby dopełniała biżuteria, kamienie, ozdobne dodatki we włosach, diademy. Feanor niekiedy nosił Silmarile. Języki Język elfów rozpoczął się prawdopodobnie od słowa ela - "patrz". Od tej pory elfowie, szczególnie Ñoldorowie, rozwijali język, często go świadomie zmieniając gdyż uważali że Lámatyávë "piękne brzmienie"' '(związane z głęboką prawdą o danej rzeczy) jest niezwykle ważne. Języki elfów rozwijały się od wspólnego dla wszystkich pierwotnego elfickiego, wraz z podziałem na grupy i wzajemnymi wpływami. Spośród wielu odmian i dialektów upowszechniły się dwa: quenya (uznawana za język wysoko wtajemniczony i wykwintny), oraz sindarin (język potoczny), potem wypierany przez Westron. Litery wymyślił Rúmil z Tirionu. Do zapisu używano cirthu (z wariantem Daerona) lub tengwaru. Drzewo genealogiczne języków elfickich, w przybliżeniu odpowiada podziałom na szczepy i plemiona, jednak granice często zacierają się, a wpływy są tak duże, iż trudno jest określić czy np. doriathiński powstał jako dialekt sindarinu, czy niezależnie z telerińskiego. Utrudnieniem jest fakt, że z niektórych języków znamy tylko po kilkanaście słów. Z tego powodu badacze często samodzielnie uzupełniają luki w wiedzy. * Pierwotny elficki (prequenya, wspólnoelficki) ** Avarin (grupa 6 języków) ** Eldarin (wspólnoeldariński) *** Quenya (wpływy Valarinu, w Śródziemiu dzięki Ñoldorom, elitarny) **** Vanyarin (dialekt w Amanie) *** Telerin (wspólnoteleriński) **** Falmarin (w Amanie nazywany telerinem) **** Doriathiński (wymarły) **** Sindarin (potoczny w Śródziemiu) ***** Falathrin, (dialekt z Falas, wymarły) ***** Sindarin Północny (dialekt z Dorthonion, Hithlum, wymarły) ***** Sindarin Ujścia Sirionu (zmieszany z innymi, wymarły) ***** Sindarin z Gondoru (rozwój sindarinu po dalszym zmieszaniu) **** Nandorin (danaicki, wymarły, wpływy na późniejszy sindarin) ***** Leikviancki (pierwotny wschodni dialekt) ***** Ossirandyjski (pierwotny zachodni dialekt) ***** Nandorin z Dzikiej Puszczy (wyparty przez sindarin, wypłwy) ***** Nandorin z Lothlorien (wyparty przez sindarin, wypłwy) Imiona Każdy elf posiadał kilka imion (anessë). Przy narodzinach, na ceremonii Essecarmë'' otrzymywał ataressë (imię ojcowskie), które zazwyczaj odnosiło się do jego wyglądu. Po kilku latach matka nadawała mu amilessë, które zazwyczaj miało związek z charakterem i cechami osobowości. Niekiedy matka nadawała imię wiążące się z jakimś przeczuciem, lub przepowiednią, które miała przy urodzeniu. Elfowie mieli też przezwiska lub imiona honorowe - epessë. Gdy elf poznał swoje upodobania, w szczególności swoje osobiste wyczucie "smaku brzmienia" Lámatyávë, (czyli wg niektórych w wieku ok. 10 lat) wybierał sobie ostatnie imię kilmessë, ale czynili to tylko niektórzy i było to zazwyczaj imię tylko do stosowania przez najbliższych. Ceremonię wyboru takiego imienia nazywano Essecilmë. Większą wagę do ceremonii i wyboru imion przywiązywano u elfów wysokiego rodu. Imiona elfów ulegały zmianom, gdy działy się ważne wydarzenia w ich życiu, oraz gdy język dokoła nich się zmieniał. J.R.R. Tolkien, Christopher Tolkien (ed.), ''Morgoth's Ring, "Part Three. The Later Quenta Silmarillion: (II) The Second Phase: Laws and Customs among the Eldar, Of NamingJ.R.R. Tolkien, Christopher Tolkien (ed.), The Peoples of Middle-earth, "The Shibboleth of Fëanor" Podział Wszyscy elfowie nazywali siebie Quendi czyli Mówiący. Dzielą się oni na trzy szczepy: Vanyarów, Noldorów i Telerich. Inny podział to Avari (elfy "oporne", które odmówiły udziały w Wielkiej Wędrówce ) oraz Eldarowie (elfy biorące udział w Wielkiej Wędrówce). Ci którzy dotarli byli zwani generalnie Amanyarami (Calaquendi), a pozostali Umanyarami. Istniało jeszcze określenie Moriquendi (Elfy Ciemności), dla tych u których nie rozwinęła się tęsknota za Amanem (Avari i Nandorowie). Elfowie (Quendi) * Eldarowie ** Vanyarowie (dotarli i zostali w Amanie) ** Ñoldorowie (dotarli do Amanu) ** Teleri *** Falmari (dotarli do Amanu) *** Sindarowie (Elfy Szare z Beleriandu) **** Iathrimowie (Elfowie z Doriathu) **** Falathrimowie (Elfy z Falas) **** Mithrimowie (Elfy z Północy, połączeni potem z Noldorami) **** Sindarowie z Belfalas *** Nandorowie (Elfy które zawróciły) (Leśne Elfy) **** Galadhrimowie (Lothlorien) **** Nandrowie z Belfalas **** Elfy-goście (Doriath, Arthórien) **** Zielone Elfy (Pozostałe w Ossiriandzie, potem jezioro Nenuial) **** Leśne Królestwo (Mroczna Puszcza) **** być może inne * Avari (podział niepewny) ** Kindi ** Cuind ** Hwenti ** Windan ** Kinn-lai ** Penni ** Być może część Avarich, którzy dotarli jednak na zachód (połączeni z innymi, Elfy Mroku) * Elfowie wyłapani nad Cuiviénen przez Morghota (być może Orkowie lub Boldogowie) Elfowie a świat realny Celem, i założeniem twórczości J.R.R.Tolkiena jest alegoryczna opowieść o realnym świecie, jego duchu, o tym czym jest Dobro i Zło. Elfowie są jednymi z kluczowych postaci tego świata, będącego "wcześniejszą wersją" naszego. Są wyraźnym ucieleśnieniem tych cech które świadczą o naszym człowieczeństwie, lub niekiedy jego zaprzepaszczenia. Dla autora niezwykle ważne była żywa wiara katolicka, i chociaż nie ma w jego twórczości konkretnie Boga czy modlitw, to elfowie, jak też inne postacie realizują i prezentują najgłębsze ich cechy. Dlatego nie można zapominać i pomijać tego aspektu, gdyż był on niezwykle istotny dla autora. Nie mniej wielu naśladowców korzystało z dorobku Tolkiena wykorzystując go dosłownie, lub tylko w pomysłach. Elfowie, a Chrześcijaństwo Elfowie od ludzi różnią się siłą zmysłów, sprawnością umysłu, a długość życia powoduje że mają też dużo większe doświadczenie. Są więc dla nas rodzajem wzoru, ale i ostrzeżenia. Pamiętając o tym, że cały świat Ardy jest "legendą" (wersjami spisanymi przez samych elfów) widzimy ich umiłowanie gwiazd i dzieł Iluvatara (Jedynego) co jest odpowiednikiem, albo "wcześniejszą wersją" naszej wiary. Tolkien stworzył elfów zasadniczo odpornych na zło, tak jak my chcieli byśmy być, chyba że przychodzi do nich pod postacią piękna - co i nam się zdarza, gdy nie rozpoznajemy prawdy o zdarzeniach i marzeniach. Elfowie opiekują się światem, ludźmi, są dla siebie i dla innych dobrzy - pokazują bezinteresowną miłość rozumianą jako dostrzeganie dobra w innych - co także jest kwintesencją myśli chrześcijańskiej konkretnie katolickiej. Miłosierdzie, kluczowa cecha wynikająca z chrześcijaństwa, tak pięknie realizowana przez Gandalfa, jest znana także elfom, chociażby przez samego Olorina, który nawiedzał elfów w wizjach.W. 'Teister, '''Tolkien, Lewis i Bóg w krainie elfów, Jak katolik nawrócił ateistę za pomocą legend i mitów Północy. w: Gość NiedzielnyW. Hass, Tolkien - życie i legenda, w: Niedziela Z tych przyczyny twórczość Tolkiena jest często wykorzystywana jako materiał na pielgrzymkach, a nawet organizowane ą Drogi Krzyżowe oparte w stylizacji na dziełach Tolkiena. Elfowie symbolizują tam często aniołów, a świat ich udowadnia, że dobro i zło można łatwo odróżnić bez stwierdzania że "każdy ma swoją wizję dobra". Władca Pierścieni jest ulubioną książką papieża Franciszka. Elfowie u naśladowców Niewątpliwie filmy Petera Jacksona są aktualnie najbardziej oddziałującymi na społeczeństwo adaptacjami Tolkiena. Zrealizowane z ogromnym rozmachem, w wielu miejscach, a w szczególności w postaciach elfów w dramatyczny sposób upraszczają wizję autora. Elfy skaczą na olifanty, strzelają z szybkością robotów, ubierają się przy tym w filigranowe wyroby jubilerskie i zachowują nieskazitelną czystość. Niestety są potraktowane głównie powierzchownie, czemu zresztą trudno się dziwić z powodu ograniczeń "X muzy". Elfy są tu bardziej komandosami niż opiekunami gotowymi do poświęceń, ale też i nie klękającymi na każdą prośbę. Tolkien swoją historią zainspirował wiele formacji muzycznych, tworzących elficką muzykę. Chyba najbardziej znaną piosenkarką śpiewającą w quenyi i sindarinie jest Enya. Zespół "Marilion" pierwotnie miał się nazywać ''Silmarillion. Jeden z utworów zespołu Camel nosi tytuł "Nimrodel/The Procession/The White Rider". Wiele inspiracji znajdziemy u Led Zeppelin.Spośród twórców muzyki elfickiej warto wyróżnić The Tolkien Ensemble, Lind Erebros oraz The Fellowship. Z polskiego podwórka, muzykę elficką tworzył Jacek Wanszewicz oraz Drużyna Trzeźwych Hobbitów, a Doda na jednej ze swoich płyt mówiła w języku elfów oraz ma tatuaż napisany tengwarem. Piotr "Pi" Gołębiewski, 30 muzycznych inspiracji prozą Tolkiena, w: Magazyn Kultury Popularnej "Esencja" Również twórczość literacka naśladowców Tolkiena częściej interesuje się powierzchownością elfów. Stają się oni mistrzami magii, emanacjami energii, zmiennokształtnymi postaciami. Elfowie są także często dualistyczni - nie są to postacie skierowane ku dobru, czasem tylko ulegające podszeptom złego, ale dzielą się na Elfy światła i elfy ciemności, dobre i złe, powiewne i wredne. Ten podział, charakterystyczny dla współczesnej fantasy odbiega wyraźnie od zamysłu Tolkiena. W książce pt. Eragon autorstwa Christophera Paoliniego, elfy podobne są do tych ze Śródziemia, ale są wegetarianinami i ateistami, władają gigantyczną siłą i magią. W cyklach takich jak Warhamer, Dragonlance czy The Elder Scrolls spotykamy zazwyczaj 4 -6 ras elfów praktycznie podobnych do Śródziemia. Często jest wykorzystywany także język elficki, przynajmniej w sferze nazewnictwa. Np. w Midkemi Raymonda E. Feista elfy używają sindarinu tolkienowskiego. Również w polskiej fantastyce, np. u Sapkowskiego znaleźć można elfy, lecz ich główną naturą jest magia. Ich język brzmi niemal identycznie do quenyi choć słowa są odmienne. Elfy możemy spotkać też w grach, zarówno tych opartych na Śródziemiu - jak Lord of The Rings, czy innych jak WarCraft. W grze Lineage znowu mamy do czynienia z elfami dobrymi i złymi. Również moda inspirowana jest strojami elfów. Są to zarówno pomysły postfilmowe, np. Geek Chic: Fashion Inspired by The Lord of the Rings, jak i bezpośrednio inspirowane prozą Tolkiena np. Twin Roses Designs. Przypisy de:Elben en:Elves es:Elfos nl:Elfen ru:Эльфы Kategoria:Rasy